Estás Muy Aprisionada, Corazón
by Nephrite
Summary: Just Push Play, Sucker. Sirius...
1. No Te Derrumbes

_ Susan March.  
_

Sus pies tocaron el suelo frío, mientras se incorporaba de la cama; ya eran más de las 8 de la mañana, pero ¿qué más da? El sol dominical se expandía a todas sus anchas por las ventanas de la habitación.

Ni un rastro de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, las botellas de licor y refresco seguro las habría limpiado Lily, por que ella, ni siquiera recordaba a qué hora se quedó dormida, ni en qué lugar, pero seguramente no fue su cama.

Torpemente y con la cabeza dando vueltas se metió al baño, dejando la puerta entreabierta, lavó su rostro y se miró al espejo por unos segundos, vio por el reflejo hacia atrás…

Una cara familiar le devolvió la mirada…. Aquel no era el baño de chicas.

-¡Pedazo de tonto¿Desde qué hora estás ahí parado? –dijo volteándose hacia el chico, y cubriéndose más con la camisa de dormir.

-Yo estaba aquí desde antes que entraras, Su… -rió el chico, con ironía, una toalla blanca le tapaba la cintura para abajo- Tremenda borrachera la que se colgaron Lily y tú ayer¿eh?

Ella gruñó; al desviar la mirada, se dio cuenta que estaba semi-desnuda, llevaba sólo una camisa… _de hombre.  
_

-¡Idiota!,¡¿Me has violado?! –dijo con tono afligido, mientras se cubría un poco más con los brazos.

-¡Claro que no¡Ni aunque me obligaran! No lo sueñes –soltó con una carcajada- Vaya¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? –Sirius la miró con picardía- estamos en la habitación de varones…

Susan se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y salió del cuarto de baño, inmediatamente seguida por Sirius y sus pasos mojados.

-Oye, venga, estaba jugando Su, nada pasó… -dijo asiéndola del brazo- simplemente Lily y tú se embriagaron mucho, y tuvimos que cuidarlas…

-No me jodas, Sirius, nadie te ha pedido que me cuides, yo puedo estar bien sola…-se dirigió a la cama de la que había salido, buscando algo.- ¿Y mis cosas?

-¿Qué cosas? –la miró extrañado.

-Pues, mi ropa… mis… mis… -Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No traías ropa, Susan… -el muchacho parecía divertido- ¿sabes lo raro que es tener a dos mujeres en interiores tocando a tu puerta, y encima, borrachas? –no pudo evitar reír.

-¿QUÉ?- ella abrió grandes los ojos, su orgullo… su maldito orgullo se había ido a la basura- Imposible y… ¡y ustedes! En lugar de conducirnos hasta nuestra habitación¡¿nos hacen pasar y se aprovechan?!

-Las cosas no fueron así… Lily lloraba, y tú estabas muy enojada. James insistió en llevarlas a su habitación pero Lily se quedó dormida en el portal, y tú no podías ni caminar… -se pasó los dedos por el cabello recién lavado, recordando- así que decidimos que las dejaríamos dormir aquí, ustedes en una cama, nosotros en la otra… -terminó, casi con inocencia.

Susan lo miró, parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad… pero…

-¿Y Lily¿Dónde está Lily? Si es como dices, ella debería estar en esta…

Unas risitas íntimas se oyeron desde la otra cama, cerrada de cortinas; la chica lo miró atónita y Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Déjalos, son adolescentes, y se acaban de reconciliar… -le dijo, despreocupado.

Ella congestionó la cara, y se dirigió hasta la puerta, a toda prisa.

-Esto nunca pasó, Black. –le dijo, en tono claro- y si llegas a comentar algo, con cualquiera, quien sea… No esperes volver a ver la luz del sol.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y corrió sobre las gradas, a su habitación.

Susan March era casi tan prepotente como Sirius Black. Nunca congeniaron bien en absoluto, desde pequeños, era una guerra constante entre las partes, y arrastraban a quien fuera… Bueno, no exactamente.

Su pequeño gran problema, eran sus mejores amigos: Lily y James. La pareja más controversial y popular en todo Hogwarts, andaban siempre juntos, por lo tanto, ambos caían en el mismo grupo, obligados a convivir casi diariamente.

La paciencia de ella era muy corta, su carácter y determinación, increíbles. No por nada era la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor. Aunque su temperamento era agrio y tempestuoso, esto no le impedía ser una líder innata, todos ahí le respetaban… Menos Sirius.

Sus ojos castaños inspeccionaron su habitación… Un completo desastre¿cómo es que nadie lo había notado? Se apresuró a recoger todas las botellas de Vodka y Ron que encontró en el camino, las apiló en una esquina, y las redujo a añicos con un movimiento de la varita.

Un poco de magia, y el resto de la habitación se veía impecable.

-Perfecto, ni rastro de que aquí…

-Coño, Su¿te has llevado las botellas? –la interrumpió una voz, con tono de reproche, era Arabella.

Susan dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, imposible, se habían dado cuenta…

-¡Ah! Ehm… No sé de qué me hablas Bella –dijo, con la boca fruncida, en falso gesto de ignorancia.

-¿Qué no? Si han armado escándalo y medio anoche Lily y tú… Total, me les terminé uniendo¡y me acabo de parar del suelo del baño, Susan! –dijo riendo ante su propia resaca.

-Yo, eh… La verdad es que no… -Susan se sentó en su cama, confundida- No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer…

Arabella Melton soltó una carcajada de burla.

-¡Mira que borde! Cuando Lily y tú comenzaron a correr por la habitación en ropas menores, me mareé y fui al retrete a… bueno, y acabo de despertar¡imagina!

A ella no le parecía nada gracioso, sus vicios sólo demostraban debilidad… Y ahora estaba completamente ridiculizada por ello.

Suspiró, con resignación…

"Nunca más…"

En Octubre, todas las noches eran iguales a aquella; una suave llovizna humedecía los vidrios, sin embargo, el frío era abrumante afuera.

El fuego crepitante de la chimenea se colaba entre la multitud de jóvenes y jovencitas arremolinados en la sala común. Voces titilantes en cada rincón, risas y secretos revoloteando en el aire. El invierno se venía encima, y el torneo de Quidditch a punto de iniciar; Susan andaba los nervios de punta.

Tantos reclamos, suspiros y exigencias caían sobre su nuca, y su persona atacada por unos 11 estudiantes acalorados; se sentía atrofiada y desesperada, se inclinó y golpeó la mesa con las palmas, estableciendo el orden.

Todos la miraron asombrados, tenía las mejillas muy rojas y una determinación en el rostro.

-Bueno, no me importa, el entrenamiento no se suspende¡ni que llueva, nieve o caigan rayos y centellas!… ¡Punto! –Le espetó al pequeño grupo de chicos entorno a ella.

-Su, debes ser razonable, la peste de catarro nos ha atacado a la mayoría, vamos a morir de una pulmonía si salimos ahora… -argumentó James, serenamente.

-¡A penas están cayendo gotas¡Sois todos unos dramáticos¡Qué increíble! –dijo exaltada, mientras se ponía de pie- No voy a suspender nada, lo siento mucho, la excelencia es sólo para los mejores, Potter.

Pasó echa una exhalación hasta el cuadro de la señora Gorda, desapareciendo tras él. Todos se quejaban entre dientes, Susan se había vuelto loca. James suspiró y se volteó a los demás del grupo, tomando la palabra.

-No iremos al entrenamiento, si va a hacerlo, que entrene ella sola, pero tampoco queremos malentendidos… -miró a Sirius y prosiguió- Hermano, eres el único que sabe controlarla, debes hacerla entrar en cabales… -dijo James, mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Bromeas? Si no puede ni verme, y a mi tampoco es como si me cayera de diez, Bambi… Yo sólo no puedo con ese monstruo. –dijo, y Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No la llames así! Susan simplemente está agobiada, no es trabajo fácil lidiar con todos ustedes chicos… -argumentó.

-Si no lo haces tú, no nos levantaremos de la cama en siglos, hemos practicado todos los días de la semana, nos vamos a morir de… -prosiguió James, defendiendo su punto.

-De acuerdo¡está bien¿Qué otra me queda? –se encogió de hombros y caminó fuera de la sala común, sus ojos grises brillaban.

Después de un momento buscándola en los pasillos, cayó en cuenta: el campo de Quidditch. ¿En dónde más podría estar?.

Se acomodó la bufanda y agachó la cabeza, su cabellera negra le cayó en la cara mientras corría por los terrenos del colegio. El viento era congelador, y sus fuerzas casi nulas ¿qué podría decirle a ella que la hiciera entrar en razón? Si era testaruda, como él… O un poco más.

Detuvo su marcha en la entrada del campo, creyó ver a alguien volando, pero no había sido nada, un reflejo, quizá. Alzó la vista, escaneando el lugar, sólo la luz de la luna se distinguía tenuemente contra las siluetas de aquel terreno olvidado por Dios.

Entonces la encontró: estaba sentada en una grada del palco, con la lluvia empapándole la cabeza, el rostro, el cuerpo. Parecía tener los ojos cerrados y estaba inmóvil.

Lo más sigilosamente posible, se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de ella, pudo sentir su respiración agitada. La miró por unos segundos, algo absorto, hasta que al fin la llamó.

-Su… -La chica se sobresaltó, sus ojos castaños lo miraron con desprecio.

-¿Qué quieres, Black? –dijo en tono cortante, y desvió la mirada, deseaba estar sola, tenía toda una voluntad que remendar: la de ella.

Sirius se percató que tenía los ojos hinchados, mas no dijo nada. No le extrañaba verla ahí, solitaria, como siempre…

-La verdad… Nada. –metió las manos a los bolsillos, Cruela tenía sentimientos después de todo.

-No habrá entrenamiento por hoy… Ya puedes irte. –lo cortó Susan, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Su cabello oscuro goteaba y la nariz con antojo de pecas se frunció, mientras caminaba.

-Ah… sí, eso es lo que haces siempre, Susan. –dijo Sirius, elevando un poco el tono de la voz, la muchacha se detuvo. –Huyes, huyes de todo y todos… Tienes tanto miedo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, él tenía razón, pero jamás lo iba a admitir. El tiempo la haría impenetrable, aún más que ahora.

-Nos vemos en la reunión de la orden, Black. –dijo sin mirarlo, y reanudó la marcha, dejando al muchacho con las palabras en la boca.

Su paso era lento, melancólico, sus pensamientos hervían en la cabeza helada. El cielo tronaba tan fuerte, que parecía la tierra se estaba moviendo bajo sus pies.

_ No tengas miedo…  
_

Recordó que no siempre había sido así, inexorable y amargada… Siendo a penas una cría, su inocencia brotaba de los poros, y su ingenuidad le propinó severas caídas.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts, y después del incidente… supo que su carácter debía cambiar, o nunca alcanzaría nada, nada bueno, al menos.

Las manos le temblaban, aún faltaba un tramo amplio para llegar a las faldas del castillo. La lluvia y el viento le refrescaban las mejillas. Un relámpago alumbró el cielo forrado de nubes.

Su mente se vinculó al pasado, aquel jardín, aquel olor a rosas en primavera. Aquellos ojos.

Sollozó, entre un crujido del cielo, sus labios dejaron escapar un lamento:

_ -Madre¿por qué me abandonaste _

Sentía los ojos cálidos, lagrimosos, pero no podía llorar, no era un lujo que debía permitirse. Ya había llegado al umbral del castillo, entró sin prisas y se escondió tras una columna de piedra. Se estaba volviendo débil… Era uno de esos días.

Sacó del bolsillo una caja de cigarros, empapados y destartalados, con un hechizo los secó, y apresuradamente prendió uno, acogiéndolo en sus labios temblorosos.

Dejó que el humo penetrara en sus pulmones, refugiada, en aquel lugar desierto, y tenebroso. Serían más de las 10 de la noche. Y no entendía por que se sentía tan densa y a la vez transparente; tan abierta y a la vez encerrada…

Consumió el cigarrillo a toda prisa, ansiosa… aquello la calmaba sobremanera, vicio terrible que había adquirido a los quince años, gracias a Evan.

_ Evan…  
_

Dio un brinco al recordar que había quedado de verse con él a las 9:30… quizá ya se habría ido.

Aplastó la colilla del cigarro con el pie y emprendió el camino, la torre de Astronomía estaba lejos, ojalá se lo encontrara ahí…. Ansiaba verlo y hablar con él, lo extrañaba.

Su vida amorosa nunca había resultado bien, en absoluto; de hecho, nadie conocía ningún indicio que ligara a Susan con alguien de manera romántica. O al menos, nunca lo habían notado.

El muchacho de ojos celestes permanecía en silencio, la tormenta agolpándose contra el cristal sobre su cabeza, no lo sacaba del ensimismamiento; estaba tarde, ella _nunca_ llegaba tarde…

Sin embargo, decidió esperar. Se removió en el pupitre, deseaba verla, estaba emocionado… Quería besarla.

Escuchó sus pisadas apresuradas, y su leve jadeo, mientras entraba a la estancia, la siguió con la mirada, irradiaba luz, sus pasos envueltos de noche y lodo.

-Lamento llegar tarde… Yo… -comenzó Susan, con voz clara.

Evan Rosier levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio. Después le sonrió levemente, con un deje de ternura.

-¿Entreno? –inquirió él, mientras observaba su cuerpo empapado y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo físico.

Susan se acercó a él, y se sentó dándole la cara, como siempre hacían, era una costumbre; habían descubierto tantas cosas juntos, como que el silencio es la mejor voz de todas, y los ojos hablan más que las palabras.

-No, lo suspendí, todos se negaron a asistir, por la lluvia y eso… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo con cariño.

El muchacho de cabello castaño se inclinó a ella y le rozó los labios, sin besarla, Susan podía sentir su aliento cálido y mentolado.

-Ser los mejores requiere sacrificio… algo que por cierto no saben los de nuestro equipo tampoco –dijo suavemente, sobre su boca, con los ojos cerrados.

Ella se estremeció, su situación era extraña. Desde que tenían quince años habían sido buenos amigos, a pesar de la rivalidad de casas; aunque ella siempre tuvo sensaciones extrañas hacia él… Y ahora su amistad se estaba transformando en algo más, después de 2 años.

Se separaron, y ella pasó a sentarse a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, entrelazando sus manos, dejándose llevar. El joven se sorprendió, ellos casi nunca se abrazaban…

-Siempre hay que vernos de frente, a los ojos… -le dijo, Evan era casi como ella, serio, distante, seco; Aquella cercanía… definitivamente lo ponía nervioso.

-Lo sé, pero ahora no importa, necesito tocarte, sentirte a mi lado, para saber que no eres irreal, como todo lo demás, Evan. -repuso ella, sin perder el tono comanditario, su voz inquebrantable contrastaba con sus palabras.

Ambos guardaron silencio, escuchaban el rugido de la lluvia azotar, en aquellos momentos se decían muchas cosas, y nada a la vez.

El joven la observó, fijamente, por unos segundos, se veía preciosa… Realmente Susan no era una mujer tan hermosa, pero era atractiva, de presencia fuerte. Llevaba el cabello negro, corto en capas hasta las clavículas del cuello, los ojos eran avellana claros, y la boca muy roja. Su piel de alabastro, blanca, y las mejillas con un deje de pecas que adornaban de forma adorable.

-Quiero que estemos juntos. –dijo firmemente a la muchacha, como si le hablara del clima.

Susan se asustó, pero fingió demencia, su corazón se aceleraba ante las palabras de él, ante su presencia y su perfume silvestre. Los ojos celestes del muchacho la enloquecían, le hacían flaquear las rodillas, le cortaban la respiración. ¿Ser novios…?

-¿Me estás diciendo que…?

Evan la atrajo hacia sí, y le arrebató un beso suave, impulsivo; presionó la lengua contra la de ella, y saboreó su gusto a tabaco y dulce. Nunca se habían besado, tenía hambre de aquellos labios…

Ella posó las manos sobre el pecho, torpemente, su resuello contra él, mientras correspondía aquel beso, un beso de años, de vidas de espera.

Cuando por fin se soltaron, ella desvió la mirada, aún sentía la calidez en la boca. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Evan Rosier era como su familia, la única familia que le quedaba, apartando claro, a Lily y Arabella…

Él endureció el gesto, parecía creer que había perdido el control, sus emociones siempre debían ir en segundo plano, aunque aquello lo ajetreaba sobremanera…

Buscó sus ojos de nuevo, y esta vez, ella lo besó, apresurada, anhelante; le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y el la tomó por la cintura.

Sintió las mariposas en el estómago cuando ella le besaba la frente y las mejillas, con tanta delicadeza, como si estuviera a punto de romperse. La acarició, jugó con sus cabellos fragantes y húmedos, besó su cuello y sus manos de porcelana…

-Yo también quiero que estemos juntos, pero nadie puede saber… -murmuró ella, en su oído.

Evan le mordisqueó los labios, el huracán ahora era imparable.

Ella se apresuró a subirse en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas, besándolo inclementemente, un hormigueo triturador le subía desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza; él lamía tersamente su cerviz, saboreando cada tramo, haciéndola sacudirse y ahogar suspiros placenteros.

Pasaron entre besos y negación toda la noche.

Y nadie nunca se enteraría.

En el momento en que se despidieron, al pie de unas amplias gradas del vestíbulo, Susan lo abrazó, con fuerza, sabía que nunca más volverían a perder el control así. Tenían su orgullo y reputación por cuidar, seguirían huyendo a verse en escondites extraños, así como lo habían hecho durante los pasados 2 años.

Más no sabía que un par de ojos los habían espiado durante horas.

Trató de no forzar la puerta, para no hacer ruido, pero la condenada cosa chillaba cada vez que se abría, escuchó que alguien se revolvía entre las sábanas, maldijo por lo bajo y se apresuró hasta su cama.

-¿Dónde has estado, Su? –preguntó la vocecilla somnolienta de Lily, con nota preocupada, la aludida giró del susto.

-Entrenando, Lil. –dijo con seriedad, pero la luz de su rostro alegre no la podía ocultar.

-¿Hasta las 3 de la madrugada¿Estás loca o qué? –Repuso con desconfianza- Ya va, que a mí no me engañas… ¿me contarás mañana?- sus ojos verdes entrecerrados a penas alcanzaban a verla.

Lily era tan dulce, Susan se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo en su cama, esperándola. Le acarició el cabello, enternecida ¿qué? Bien, todo aquello la estaba poniendo cursi…

-Te contaré, lo prometo… -mintió Su, al tiempo que se colaba en la cama con ella, y se dejaba abrazar.

Entonces lo comprendió:

_Sus paredes se derrumbaban. _


	2. Busca Tu Voluntad

**Err! Lo olvidé en el primer capítulo, ya saben las notas de autor y todo eso xD! Bien, subo porque he recibido un super mega record de 0 reviews! Jajajaja pero cosa, no me voy a deprimir por eso o.o… con tal que alguien lo lea, soy feliz ˆ-ˆ.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, exceptuando a Susan y Arabella, que son de conocimiento y creación popular.**

* * *

**2. Busca tu voluntad.**

_ Sirius Black.  
_

Era lunes, y había amanecido lloviendo, lo sabía porque se despertó antes de lo acostumbrado, la verdad, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, los ruidos en el interior de su cabeza no lo dejaban, su voluntad quebrada.

Frente al espejo, un cansado rostro le devolvió la mirada; las ojeras parcheaban su frescura habitual, "Que manera tan jodidamente perfecta para arruinarme el encanto", dijo para sí mismo, mientras se examinaba con desgana.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la ducha, aquel sería un largo y tedioso día más… Pero no le importaba, se sentía molido a palos por dentro.

La voz de ella golpeaba las paredes de su mente, su sequedad, su prepotencia… Todo había sido el detonante: No más.

-Hermano¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? –dijo James, al oír la ducha cayendo a su lado, mientras usaba el baño.

-Tengo cosas que hacer –inventó Sirius, mientras masajeaba su cabello con shampoo, el agua lo hacía tiritar, estaba congelada.

-Bueno, cuando salgas, vamos al gran comedor, me estoy deshaciendo del hambre…

-No, no Bambi –gritó entre el barullo del agua- vayan Rem y tu, yo bajo en un rato…

James se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, era extraño que Sirius se comportara así… Pero bien, no iba a cuestionarlo tampoco.

* * *

Cuando por fin bajó al gran comedor, estaba abarrotado de hambrientos, desayunando tostadas y hojuelas, jamón con queso y avena. Caminó erguido, como siempre, su rostro era afable, pero en sus ojos destellaba algo que no era alegría.

Tomó asiento junto a James, _Todos _estaban ahí: engullendo su comida sin prisas, entre la risa y las palabras amistosas. Ni siquiera saludó, no le apetecía… y Ella estaba casi al frente suyo.

Buscó sus ojos… pero nada, no le había dirigido ni una tan sola mirada de soslayo. Cogió jugo de calabaza y un par de tostadas. James lo miró impactado, Sirius siempre arrasaba con la comida.

-Viejo¿estás bien? –le lanzó sin aviso.

-Perfecto¿por? –dijo elevando una ceja, que mentira tan grande; estaba herido, embelesado, y ansioso, estaba hecho un harapo de cosas, que nunca podría externar.

James entornó los ojos, con ironía, su amigo no se veía tan "perfecto"

-Sirius¿me pasas la leche? –pidió Lily, desde el otro lado.

Susan volteó, no se había percatado de su presencia ahí, y suspiró con apatía. No estaba de humor para soportar las tonterías del muchacho.

El la fulminó, mientras le pasaba la leche a Lily. Ya no la soportaba, y no pensaba quedarse callado. No deseaba verla, ni convivir con ella, arpía.

-¿Qué me ves? –le atacó, con descaro.

-¿Yo¿A ti? Por Dios Sirius, que te creas el centro del universo no significa que todos te estemos viendo… -respondió con sarcasmo.

-Puedes irte a la mierda, Susan. –dijo, y volvió a retomar su plato, su frase sonó ampliamente por la mesa Gryffindor.

-No¿por qué no te vas tú a la mierda? Y creces de una buena vez, estúpido. –la aludida se enfureció¿qué diablos se creía ese tipo?

El la ignoró, y continuó desayunando. Los demás los miraban, asombrados.

Susan trató de contenerse, se levantó de la silla con un estruendo, y tomando sus libros, comenzó a caminar, hasta que oyó a Sirius murmurar algo…

-Cobarde… -dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible.

Se detuvo casi al instante, y lo miró, tenía las mejillas rojas, la sangre le bombeaba furiosamente a la cabeza. Lily corrió a ella, creyó que iba a darle una paliza al chico; pero Susan no se movió.

-No quiero volver a verte nunca más en los entrenos de Quidditch, estás expulsado… -le dijo con voz ronca, sin importarle que Sirius, era el mejor de sus cazadores.

A él se le desencajó la mandíbula, estaba atónito… Hubiese preferido una paliza por parte de ella, que el veto absoluto de Quidditch…

Lo miró con recelo y se fue del lugar, incluso Lily estaba sorprendida…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Canuto? En serio viejo, te has pasado de la raya… -comenzó James, reprendiéndolo.

-No la soporto Bambi, me tiene al borde¡se comporta de una forma tan repudiante conmigo…! -alegó Sirius, perdiendo la paciencia.

El sabía que estaba mal su forma de actuar, pero no iba a dejarse de ella, ni una vez más.

Lily regresó a sentarse, fulminando a Sirius.

-¡Eres un idiota¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo, Black? –Le reclamó, y después miró a James, furiosa- Y tú… vete la gente con la que te juntas¡en serio! Me estáis volviendo loca… -Gruñó y se dirigió a Arabella. –Vamos, Bella, hay que alcanzar a Su, tengo miedo le de un ataque nervioso….

-Creo que se te han adelantado –dijo James, señalando la puerta que daba al vestíbulo: Susan estaba conversando con Evan Rosier, el cuál permanecía cruzado de brazos.

Sirius volteó rápidamente, y sintió una punzada en el estómago ¿qué hacía Susan con esa sucia serpiente?

Regresó la vista al plato, no sabía por qué aquello le molestaba tanto, quizá porque estaba tan colérico con ella, y verla ahí, gesticulando y hablando con el imbécil de Rosier, como si nada…

Se mordió los labios, decidido a no decir una palabra más sobre ella, total, le daba lo mismo…

O de eso quería convencerse.

Para cuando se atrevió a ver de nuevo, por el rabillo del ojo, Susan ya no estaba, y Evan se dirigía a su mesa con el semblante muy serio, sus miradas se conectaron, y una chispa de desprecio los descargó a ambos.

-Oye, Sirius¿vienes? –dijo Remus, mientras le tocaba el hombro; ya todos se habían levantado y se alejaban lentamente hacía la salida.

El sacudió la cabeza con negación.

-No, Rem, los veo allá. –el castaño accedió a regañadientes, y se fue con los demás.

* * *

Aquel timbre a lo lejos anunciaba la primera clase. Se removió en el asiento, sin prisas...

Tenía la garganta y la boca seca, pero sabía que ningún refresco, ni siquiera el agua iban a calmar su sed… Estaba débil.

Una serie de imágenes se vinieron a su mente, un sueño que era intermitente a su vista… Lo habría soñado un par de noches atrás, en la penumbra de su cama, de su alma.

…Sus labios suaves saben a dulce, a prohibido, a dolor, a secreto… La piel blanda retorciéndose bajo sus manos fogosas, su ombligo coronando el pozo brillante de sudor. Los ojos de ella atravesándole el cuerpo, su lengua aprisionándole, las manos como cisnes navegando en su cabello, los brazos firmemente abrazándose al cuello de él….

Y él respirando su aliento, el vaho tenue de su vida, aferrándose a su espalda, como un náufrago, un niño pequeño sin rumbo…

-_ ¿Quién eres?_ –pensó para sí mismo, con pesadumbre; aquellas piernas de gacela, y esos ojos que se confundían con las sombras en su cabeza… Fantasías desconocidas y anheladas.

Ya no podía dormir, y el apetito se le iba… Deseaba vivir aquel frenesí, aquel éxtasis inventado, que ninguna de sus conquistas podía darle…

Nunca se había sentido tan amado, estrechado, dominado, como en aquel sueño, que ya no le dejaba soñar.

hr

Sirius Black y su sonrisa preciosa, sus pectorales apetitosos, su olor varonil… Su cabello perfecto, sus ojos sensuales y juguetones. Su espíritu emprendedor, seductor, galante e irresistible. Había tenido cualquier mujer que quisiera, a todas, las había aprisionado en sus brazos y arrebatado la pureza de sus cuerpos…

Era insaciable; era todo, y a la vez nada.

¿Y quién no amaba a Sirius? Hasta sus enemigos lo admiraban, lo envidiaban. Las mujeres suspiraban ante su paso, sus amigos le chocaban las manos y lo vitoreaban: era el mejor.

Y a la vez el peor.

El más vacío, al que más sentido común le hacía falta, su colchón estaba hundido, al igual que su compasión.

Cenaba todos los días orgullo, merendaba los defectos de los demás… especialmente de Snape, y todos los Slytherin.

Temerario, fuerte, campeón. Totalmente… Insignificante, y aburrido. O al menos eso creía Susan.

* * *

Se levantó del asiento, el comedor ya estaba prácticamente vacío. Caminó despacio hasta las mazmorras, tocaba pociones con los Slytherin, que insoportable.

A medida bajaba por aquellos pasadizos oscuros y húmedos, palpaba la pared de piedra con sus dedos, gélidos, definitivamente, su mente vagaba por otros parajes.

Al entrar en el salón, el Prof. Slughorn lo miró, con simpatía, pero un poco extrañado.

-Señor Black, creí que ya no llegaría… Tome asiento para que podamos proseguir…

Sirius miró a su alrededor, no había ningún asiento desocupado… Sólo al lado de Susan, la cuál tenía la cabeza entre los brazos, y descansaba… Parecía enferma.

No deseaba sentarse con ella, pero el profesor Slughorn carraspeó, con impaciencia, obligándolo a sentarse ahí, la chica no se inmutó.

-Bien, si podemos comenzar con la poción, les agradecería mucho… Quédense con sus respectivas parejas, y comiencen picando en pequeños trozos los ojos de lagartija… -prosiguió el profesor, mientras todos se levantaban y tomaban los implementos.

Al notar que ella no movía un músculo, se puso de pie y fue por los ingredientes, al regresar, la chica seguía igual.

El tosió, esperando alguna respuesta de Susan… nada.

-March deja de jugar ya, hay que comenzar a hacer esta… -Sirius notó unas gotas de sangre en el escritorio, justo donde Susan tenía la cara escondida.

Se acercó a ella y le tocó el brazo, entonces ella apartó la cabeza, y él pudo ver el rastro de sangre.

-Mierda, Susan¿estás herida? –la tomó por la cabeza y la volteó, tenía los ojos cerrados, y la nariz le sangraba. – La llamó de nuevo, angustiado- Susan, responde¿Susan?

La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente, parecía desubicada, se llevó la mano a la nariz, y observó su sangre, después miró a Sirius, y lo apartó.

-No me toques… -la sangre seguía brotando despreocupada de su nariz, ella lo fulminó enseguida poniéndose de pie y se acercó al profesor, explicándole la situación, y salió disparada de salón.

Slughorn miró a Sirius y señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

-No podrá realizar la poción usted sólo, así que vaya con ella, Black… -le ordenó, poniéndose serio.

¿Cuidarla? Que suerte más condenada…

Sirius salió del salón, su respuesta era un rotundo NO. Absolutamente que no la seguiría… le podía importar menos lo que le pasara a esa tonta…

En cambio, se dedicó a deambular por el castillo, sin rumbo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Otro recuerdo de la pasada semana lo atacó.

** (Flashback)  
**

_ Se acercó a la puerta y la tocó con insistencia, le sudaban las manos y le temblaban las rodillas._

_-Anda James¿¡es que aún no estás listo!? –presionó._

_-Si, si, ya estoy, solo que… -adentro se oyó como que algo caía al suelo- Nunca he estado en una reunión de este tipo, Sirius, me siento enfermo, amigo…_

_-Estés listo o no hermano, hay que hacer ciertas cosas, por el honor más grande de ser un mago, y… -repuso Sirius, no muy convencido- sólo sal de ahí de una buena vez, que todos nos esperan._

_James se acomodó la túnica y salió del cuarto de baño._

_-Ojalá no esté el idiota de Snape ahí, que te juro lo… -dijo James animándose._

_-Estará, recuerda que todos los del séptimo año tienen derecho… - desalentó el segundo- Todos queremos proteger el castillo, James… Hasta las ratas apestosas como él._

_-No me extrañaría si ese pedazo de excremento corriera hacia el lado equivocado, solo espero que Dumbledore haya escogido bien…_

_Sus pasos eran pesados, como si no quisieran llegar a su destino, ambos iban silenciosos y ensimismados ¿qué iba a ocurrir¿a quienes encontrarían¿contra qué iban a enfrentarse?_

_Llegaron al final del pasillo y empujaron la gran pared frente a ellos, para entrar en una recámara secreta; la luz era tenue, y alrededor de toda la habitación podían verse pinturas colgadas, con temas medievales, algunos guerreros luchando en las cruzadas, y otros más explícitos._

_Al centro había una gran mesa ovalada, en cuyos varios asientos estaban personas que los chicos reconocieron enseguida; algunos profesores, compañeros, y también dos o tres adultos que no les resultaban familiares._

_-Hola chicos, halen una silla, y únanse a nosotros- dijo una joven de cabello pelirrojo oscuro y ojos verdes brillantes._

_Susan March también estaba ahí._

_Ambos se sentían extraños, encontraron las sillas de terciopelo rojo y las llevaron hasta la mesa._

_Una vez incorporados, el murmullo general cesó, y todos los ojos se posaron sobre Albus Dumbledore._

_El director se levantó y los observó con serenidad._

_-Como ya todos ustedes saben, queridos amigos, nos han llegado rumores de que una batalla está a punto de estallar. –Su voz impasible inundó cada rincón- Aún no sabemos bien de que se trata, ni quien la está tramando; pero sabemos con certeza que no se trata de nada bueno. _

_Todos se miraron entre sí, y después recobraron la atención, expectantes._

_-Ya se reportaron algunas desapariciones, de magos dentro de la comunidad mágica… Hechiceros poderosos –agregó- y sé que todos ustedes ya notaron el extraño símbolo perenne en el cielo –señaló la ventana y todos alcanzaron a verlo de lejos: una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca.- Entonces, estamos en alerta, compañeros, amigos; tenemos la labor de protegernos de cualquier indicio maligno que quiera atacarnos._

_-¿Estamos en grave peligro, Profesor Dumbledore? –aventuró James._

_-Si nos unimos, no lo estaremos; si formamos un grupo de combate; y sobre todo, si estamos dispuestos a darlo todo por proteger a nuestros seres queridos, darlo TODO, mis amigos, hasta la propia vida. –estableció Dumbledore- Y bien… ¿quién está dispuesto?..._

_Un silencio incómodo atracó la sala, Sirius Black fue el primero en reaccionar: "Yo"_

_Acto seguido, la voz de James, y la de Remus se escuchaban, así como la de todos los ahí presentes, dibujándole una sonrisa a Dumbledore._

_-Entonces es oficial… Bienvenidos a la Orden del Fénix mis queridos amigos. –dijo abriendo los brazos con alegría.  
_

** (Fin de Flashback)  
**

Aquella regresión lo hizo estremecer, ahora formaba parte de algo REALMENTE importante, y esa misma noche, le asignarían su primera misión… ¿cómo sería? No podía esperar, las ansias lo devoraban.

* * *

Había llegado ya a los terrenos del castillo, los pequeños de 1er año se paseaban por ahí, "Seguro es la clase de Hagrid" pensó para él mismo, con nostalgia, mientras se adentraba un poco al bosque prohibido.

Las ramas frías de los árboles crujiendo bajo sus pies, la tierra lodosa y los troncos húmedos por la lluvia… Todo yacía ahí, mágico y verde, lleno de vida.

Escuchó un ruido sospechoso y se escondió tras un gran roble, alguien jadeaba mientras pasaba muy cerca de él.

Se asomó con cuidado, al principio no logró ver nada, pero a unos 10 metros, finalmente, lo detectó.

La silueta masculina de un castaño, se disponía dándole la espalda, con el rostro volteado al cielo¿qué observaba? Miró hacía arriba también, y lo notó: era aquel símbolo extraño dibujado en las nubes.

Lo escuchó aclararse la garganta, y mirar a todos lados, nervioso, casi lo descubre de no ser porque Sirius se escondió justo a tiempo.

Sacó la imponente varita, y balbuceó un hechizo, extraño, que el moreno no comprendió.

Nada pasó.

Hasta que el muchacho se esfumó del lugar, y Sirius nunca logró verle el rostro…

La marca en el cielo brillaba con más fuerza.

* * *

La tarde cayó, y sin querer, ya había perdido la mitad del día, merodeando, pensando en el sueño que tanto deseaba, en sus nuevas responsabilidades, en…

-¿Susan? –dijo al ver a la muchacha salir de la enfermería, su rostro pálido.- ¿estás bien?

La joven le dedicó una rápida mirada, venían a encontrarse de frente, pero ella siguió caminando.

-Por favor, March, esto es ridículo… -dijo volteándose en sus talones y siguiéndola.

-Vete, Black… No tengo ganas de discutir contigo. –su tono era un poco prepotente, un poco derrotado.

Sirius la tomó por el codo "¿qué estoy haciendo?", pensó.

-Escucha, yo… sé que me pasé con las sandeces que dije… -aquello era increíble, él, disculpándose¿con la arpía…?

-Alguien me hechizó para que sangrara mi nariz… -dijo en tono acusador- eso es todo lo que necesito saber, Black. Aléjate de mí.

Se soltó de su mano y siguió caminando, dejando a un atónito Sirius.

Sí, le gustaban las bromas, pero…

Algo así de bajo, no lo haría, no para lastimarla, al menos.

Lo más profundo de su orgullo se vio herido.

-_Tonta voluntad… _–murmuró por lo bajo.


	3. Habla con Ella

**N/A: Continúo el fic porque está dedicado… Y quiero que esa persona sepa que siempre creeré en él… Y que es my very own Sirius Black.**

* * *

**  
3. Habla con Ella.**

_Susan March._

El atardecer ya se cernía tímidamente por el horizonte, dándole sombra a todo aquel castillo, con sus matices naranjas y púrpuras bañando el vasto bosque. Una que otra estrella brillaba en el cielo, despreocupada, recién nacida.

Susan estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la madera, la tenue luz en aquel salón la hacía dormitar, sus manos recogidas en el regazo, la mirada fija en la nada…

El olor a alcohol de 90 aún impregnado en su olfato… Madame Poppy, aparte de conjurarle el contra-hechizo, le había dado un algodón empapado con la fuerte sustancia; esto, la tenía un poco mareada, pero más bien, todo aquel día la había agotado sobremanera…

Era la última clase del día, y ya se moría por dormir un poco… No sabía de dónde sacaría las fuerzas para asistir a la reunión de la orden.

Suspiró, algo aturdida¿por qué Sirius se mostraba excesivamente agresivo y reacio desde la mañana? Según recordaba, ella no le había hecho nada…

Lo observó desde atrás… su cabeza morena impasible, el cabello liso rebelándose en su frente… Su perfil griego y sus hombros fuertes, inclinados hacia el pergamino en el cuál escribía asiduamente, algo extraño en él, Sirius no era un alumno tan aplicado…

Desvió la mirada, las palabras del muchacho se arremolinaban en su mente cansina:

"Siempre Huyes… Cobarde"…

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, y bajó la vista, reprochándose a sí misma aquella debilidad.

Los dedos cálidos de Lily aprisionando su mano suavemente, la sacaron del ensimismamiento.

-Su, ya es hora¿vamos a cenar? –dijo con tono maternal, mientras su voz era ahogada por la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase.

Negó con la cabeza, no tenía hambre, tenía pesadumbre… y sueño.

-Creo que dormiré un poco durante la cena, además ya no quiero verle la carota a Sirius…

-¿Quieres que te lleve un poco de comida?- insistió la pelirroja, su semblante preocupado.

Susan resopló, no le gustaba sentirse como una inválida, pero Lily siempre la trataba así, como si no fuera capaz de hacer las cosas por sí misma… Como si…

-No gracias, en verdad no tengo apetito… -le rechazó; no sólo se sentía cansada y desorientada, si no, que había pasado pensando en su madre…

Sus ojos expresivos y almendrados habían taladrado a la ojiverde, pero no con apatía, sino en señal de que deseaba estar sola.

A Lily le tembló el labio un poco, y suspiró, ella necesitaba protegerla, sin saber por qué.

-De acuerdo… Te despertaré antes de irnos a la reunión –le dijo, resignándose a dejar huir a la morena. Le besó la mejilla y la vio alejarse entre la gente.

* * *

Y así, con las fuerzas en los suelos y la cabeza revoloteándole en ideas, caminó impasible hasta la sala común, los recuerdos la atacaban, la acribillaban, la hacían sentirse diminuta. 

Llegó a su habitación silenciosa, blanca, con decoraciones sedosas y agradables a la vista, se dejó caer en la cama con dosel y removió las zapatillas, sin pensarlo mucho, ya sus ojos se cerraban y la tranquilidad le pesaba en el cuerpo…

Tuvo un sueño extraño, de esos que por más que se trata de recordar, sólo se lleva la esencia de ello bramando en el pecho y la mente. De aquellos sueños plácidos y deseables, sin interrupción…

Escuchaba pasos, tímidos y lentos, pero al fin, pasos. Y veía la luminosidad de aquella única vela en el centro de la habitación, estaba embriagada de una sensación extraña, de calidez, de inseguridad y a la vez de anhelo; sus sentidos muy alerta a todo, a la envolvente oscuridad, a la llama ofendida entre tanta pulcritud…

Estaba descalza, lo sabia porque podía sentir la alfombra acolchada entre sus dedos, y estaba sentada, en algún lugar, esperando. Los pasos se acercaron cada vez más, la inquietaba pero a la vez no le importaba, eso era lo que ella estaba esperando; lo era todo.

Lo distinguió entre las sombras, como un bandido; la pesada puerta levemente reflejada por la luz, abriéndose, dando paso a aquel ser, de quien no pudo ver el rostro… Únicamente sintió que junto a él, entraba un olor a canela y fresno, a perfume de hombre, muy caro, y se le filtraba por el olfato.

Lo que sucedió después, fue como en cámara lenta… La estrechó, y de pronto, ya no veía nada… Sólo escuchaba, y sentía.

La humedad de los besos enmarañados en su cuerpo, los dedos tersos que le recorrían la piel… El olor de los cabellos revuelto con el sabor salado de su cuello… La agridulce sensación de su boca, de su respiración eterna…

Despertó sobresaltada, con el cuerpo tembloroso y la frente coronada con finos hilos de sudor, tuvo una extraña sensación en la lengua, y sus ojos miraron alrededor, como buscando su presa, o algo, que no sabía.

No entendía lo que había soñado, más bien, no lo recordaba, sólo tenía aquella conmoción palpitante en el cuerpo, un deseo recortado de memoria…

Se volteó en la cama, y miró el pequeño reloj en la mesa, apuntando con sus agujas hacia las 8: 45¿dónde estaba Lily, por qué no la había despertado? Se incorporó de un salto y corrió a lavar su rostro y sus dientes, en quince minutos debía encontrarse con los demás.

Bajó por las escaleras de caracol a toda prisa, cuando apareció en la sala común, se sorprendió de ver a todos sus amigos ahí, incluso _él_.

-¡Su! Te despertaste… -dijo una aliviada pelirroja, mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

-Sí… ya que tú no lo hiciste, gracias, por cierto –zanjó de forma sarcástica la segunda, casi sin querer.

Lily la tomó del brazo y se la llevó aparte del gentío, la miró con dulzura, y suspiró.

-Es que te veías tan tranquila… No quise molestarte… -comenzó, con ese tono maternal…

-Ya basta, Lily, no me gusta que seas condescendiente conmigo, aprecio que te preocupes pero, yo puedo estar bien sola… -espetó, no estaba enfadada, pero sí un poco resentida.

-Lo siento, pero… Yo… -Lily observó el grupo de muchachos sobre el hombro de Susan; James parecía consternado y Remus hablaba con un impacientado Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo volteándose para ver, pero Lily guardó silencio.

-Nada, no importa… es mejor que nos vayamos ya, es tarde. –dijo, y tomándola del brazo de nuevo, se la llevó hasta donde estaban los demás. –Chicos… ya es hora.

James afirmó con la cabeza, y los tres se pusieron de pie. Lily localizó a Arabella hablando con una rubia y le hizo un gesto, su amiga se disculpó y llegó hasta ellos.

Susan suspiró y emprendió la marcha, Lily y James iban adelante, tomados de la mano y sin decir una palabra; ella iba en medio, y los otros tres atrás, hasta que Remus se adelantó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Emocionada? –le soltó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella lo miró, y después afirmó con la cabeza; el tierno Remus, cómo le extrañaba… Algún tiempo atrás, él solía ser su mejor amigo…

Todo aquello había cambiado desde que ella conoció a Evan… Y se habían alejado muchísimo… "_qué pena_", pensó.

El joven la estrechó, sin saber, presentía que algo no andaba tan bien con su amiga.

-¿Qué misiones crees que nos asignen? –inquirió la chica, buscando plática.

-La verdad… Supongo que pruebas, no nos pueden lanzar al terreno de verdad así por así… -contestó Remus un poco pensativo.

-¿No? Bueno, espero que sea algo… excitante –dijo ella, con tono misterioso, mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su amigo.

Sirius dio un pequeño gruñido desde atrás, y le susurró algo a Arabella, en un tono considerablemente audible:

-Vaya¿tenemos nueva pareja? –sus intenciones salían a relucir.

Remus volteó a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, y Susan ni se inmutó, aunque ambos se separaron de su confidente abrazo.

-Eh… No quería intimidarlos, polluelos –insistió, con ironía en la voz.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius, no estarás celoso…? –lo provocó Remus, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Pero Canuto no dijo nada, simplemente se rió.

-Temo por tu seguridad amigo, solamente eso… -enfatizó, señalando a Susan con la cabeza.

* * *

El aire caliente de la sala les inundó el rostro y los cuerpos temblorosos de frío, debía ser gracias a un hechizo de claor, ya que aquellos confines del colegio eran subterráneos y húmedos. 

Dumbledore llevaba un rato explicando generalidades sobre la misión, pero nada sobre qué tratarían, ni como se distribuirían… Tomaron asiento, avergonzados por su tardanza, pero el director no se inmutó, en cambio, prosiguió con su charla animada.

-El sistema funcionará en parejas. –estableció el hombre de cabello cano y ojos celestes, mientras se dirigía al grupo variado de personas.

La misma cámara del lunes pasado, los mimos rostros, la misma expectativa… La misma indefensa orden.

-Pero no por afinidad… -interrumpió, al ver que ya algunos se movían a buscar su pareja- la verdadera prueba está en el desempeño como equipo… con alguien al azar. –sus ojos brillaron, Dumbledore siempre pensaba en todo, sus palabras llenas de sabiduría…

Los presentes hicieron un quejido leve, pero se resignaron, después de todo, era su entrenamiento.

-La profesora McGonagall, muy gentilmente se ha encargado de hechizar un número igual de trozos de pergamino; se pasará una vasija con los cachos dentro, y deberéis escoger uno. –Hizo una pausa y prosiguió- Cada papel está ligado mágicamente a otro, por lo tanto, cuando ya todos tengan su papel, los abrirán y en él aparecerá el nombre de su pareja respectivamente.

La profesora se acercó a cada una de las personas, y observó como la vasija se quedaba vacía a medida avanzaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore afirmó con la cabeza, y todos prosiguieron a abrir su papel.

Sirius maldijo por lo bajo:

"_Susan March." _Se leía con letras púrpuras brillantes.

La muchacha por su parte, arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo, con el nombre aún reluciente de "_Sirius Black_" dibujado en él.

El primero se volteó a James, incrédulo.

-¿Puedes creer que me ha tocado la arpía? –dijo blandiendo el trozo de pergamino frente a sus ojos- Por favor hermano, cámbiamelo…

-Canuto, ya hablamos de esto… Tú y Susan deben dejar de pelear, y ¿qué mejor oportunidad que ésta? –sonrió, sabiendo que su amigo lo detestaría por aquello.

La voz de Susan les llamó la atención, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Me niego a trabajar con el papanatas de Black, y punto. –Le alegaba a Lily.- exijo me dejen cambiar de compañero, por favor…

La Prof. McGonagall negó con la cabeza, y se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento, March, no hay cambios… La suerte ha sido escogida por ustedes, y así son las reglas. –le espetó; Susan iba a refutar, pero mejor guardó silencio.

Dumbledore se puso de pie, de nuevo, ignorando los reclamos de pareja de algunos… (James-Severus) Se aclaró la garganta, y les dedicó una sonrisa a todos.

-Sus misiones no les serán asignadas hoy… por que serán diferentes para cada pareja, y juntos, deben descubrirla, y realizarla. Por lo tanto, deben estar ambos muy atentos a su alrededor, las señales llegarán a ustedes, es cuestión suya recibirlas, y acatarlas. –el fuego en sus ojos de cielo los hacía estremecer a todos. –Espero todos puedan lograrlo, queridos amigos, les deseo éxito, y nos vemos el próximo Lunes.

* * *

De regreso a la sala común, todos hablaban emocionados entre sí, no especialmente las parejas porque muchos estaban inconformes, James-Snape, Jorkins-Arabella, Lupin-Diggory, pero el grupo de los merodeadores iba junto, Susan caminaba adelante, de brazos cruzados, pensativa, y Sirius se había quedado hasta atrás de todos, sin hablar. 

La chica se detuvo en una de las sombras que ofrecían aquellas magníficas estatuas, y los estrechos pasadizos, todos iban tan absortos que nadie notó su ausencia, momentos más tarde, tomó a Sirius por el brazo y lo haló bruscamente hacia la oscuridad; el muchacho lanzó una maldición a lo que Susan le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo soltándolo y dejando que la reconociera.

-¿Estás loca? Me has sacado tremendo susto… -la reprendió Sirius, mientras se sacudía las mangas de la túnica.

-No seas tan marica, Black, por Dios… -zapateó con impaciencia- No vamos a hacer la misión juntos. –lanzó directamente.

Sirius aún la miraba con repudio, su actitud le hastiaba, pero ella tenía razón.

-Claro que no, yo la haré solo. –dijo como si fuera algo que ya había planeado.

-No, la haré yo, y tú no te metas en el asunto –lo desafió Su, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

El joven apretó los puños, no había persona que lo sacara más de sus casillas…Ni siquiera su propia madre.

-¿Es un reto?-le dijo furicamente, si no fuera una mujer, le reventaría todo su…

Ella se acercó a él, sintió su respiración de toro arrullándole las mejillas, le tomó la cara con una mano y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-Esto no es un juego, Black, madura. Cuando tenga los resultados te lo haré saber, así nadie sospeche que lo hice yo misma –su voz era imponente, y a la vez serena.- ¿Comprendes?

Él percibió que una ráfaga fría le secaba los labios y la garganta, sin saber qué responder, se sintió totalmente dominado y estúpido.

Una de las ventanas colocadas al lado de ellos se abrió con un estruendoso golpe, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Era una lechuza negra como la noche la cuál había irrumpido de aquella manera, los observó con sus ojos ámbar; de su pata colgaba una especie de cofre, era completamente plateado y sin cerradura.

Se posó en el hombro de Susan y le extendió la pata a Sirius, sin hacer un ruido, era una lechuza tan extraña y peculiar…

Él extrajo el cofre y una carta que venía atada a él, estaba a punto de acariciar a la lechuza, pero esta ululó suavemente y salió volando por el mismo lugar donde había entrado.

-Abre la carta –pidió Susan, con ansiedad, a lo que el muchacho la desató y la leyó- ¿qué¿Qué dice?

La miró a ella y sonrió maliciosamente, la chica le arrebató el papel, y lo vio.

"_No traten de ejercer presión en los lugares equivocados, todo está en su mente. Aquí empieza el juego"_

Se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, y después miraron el pequeño cofre cerrado herméticamente frente a ellos.

¿De qué se trataba todo aquello?

* * *

_  
Evan Rosier._

Estaba templado, no llovía, aunque la frescura de la brisa nocturna enfriaba todo el castillo, especialmente, aquel lugar tan apartado del calor de las calderas.

Los ojos negros del joven se encontraron con el punto de luz roja al final del pasillo. Maldijo entre dientes y se dirigió hasta ahí, con paso apresurado.

Otro muchacho de ojos celestes le devolvió la mirada, tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, la expresión era de total serenidad.

-¿Y bien? –dijo el de nariz aguileña y cabellos negros, impaciente.

-Ya está hecho… -comenzó el otro, mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.- Lo tengo.

Snape lo miró con desdén, su voz se tornó más ronca.

-Estas metiendo las manos en terrenos muy peligrosos, Rosier… -lo reprendió, aquel asunto lo ponía al borde del desquicio.

Evan sonrió sueltamente, y suspiró, su gesto soñador y a la vez maligno lo hacía indescifrable.

-Tengo todo bajo control, las cosas no podrían marchar mejor… Y hay un extra, claro.

El otro se removió, incómodo, casi sin querer sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-Los he visto, Rosier, eres un cerdo degenerado… -dijo en un siseo, sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña.- Te dije que consiguieras la información… No que…

El castaño se carcajeó, y después miró a Snape, casi con simpatía.

-Te equivocas, yo no la estoy usando, Severus… Además¿por qué me espías? Te dije que lo conseguiría, y lo hice… El cerdo voyeurista aquí eres tú.

El moreno tembló con rabia, si no se percataba, Rosier podría arruinarlo todo…

-En fin, como sea¿terminaste lo que te pedí? –inquirió de nuevo.

-Sí, he pulido la marca… pero sospecho que alguien me vio, no lo sé, no me quedé a investigar –dijo despreocupadamente, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Lo miró con asco, detestaba que la gente fumara, que hábito tan absurdo… La luz de un rayo iluminó la estancia por un fragmento de segundo.

-¿Qué alguien te vio¿Qué coño pretendes, Rosier¡¿Qué nos descubran?! –dijo exaltado, de pronto las palabras le habían calado como balde de agua fría.

-Déjame en paz, Snape¿quién te dijo que tu eres el líder encargado? Por favor… -repuso, con recelo, después apoyó la espalda contra el cristal de la ventana.- Y ya sé lo que hiciste, no creas que no me doy cuenta…

Severus congestionó la cara, estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Evan lo cortó.

-Si vuelves a tocarla, te va a ir mal¿entiendes? –su tono era amenazante, mientras le sostenía la mirada.

-Debía distraerla, de lo contrario, se percataría de que… -excusó Snape- ¿qué más te da? Simplemente hice que le sangrara la nariz…

Sintieron el denso silencio envolviéndolos, en el bosque se escuchaban los grillos y el susurro del viento moviendo las hojas… el papel del cigarro quemándose lentamente con el tabaco.

-No me abrumes con tus idioteces, Snape… Mañana a primera hora tendrás los papeles en tu escritorio, Ahora, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer… -mientras decía esto, se incorporó y pasó al otro de largo.

Severus se volteó, y dijo algo, más para sí mismo que para Evan.

-Ten cuidado, la noche es peligrosa…


End file.
